


Secret Admirer

by Endlessinsanethoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessinsanethoughts/pseuds/Endlessinsanethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke been receiving flowers and notes from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. English is not my first language. It is way longer than I first anticipate. Hope you like :D

“Looks like your secret admirer strike again Clarke.” Her roommate, Octavia remark as if Clarke didn’t notice the flower and note waiting for her in front of her dorm room door.

This has been happening for a short while, one flower and a note every day, and the blonde hair girl really wants to know who this person is.

The first day, it was late and she was tired from the five classes she stupidly decided to take in one day. Clarke just wanted to go back and sleep but when she got to the door, she notice a single red amaryllis with a note next to it sitting in front of her door.

Curious, she went and picked it, thinking that maybe Lincoln left it there for her roommate.

“O! Your boyfriend left you flowers!” She yelled as she walked through the door.

“What are you talking about?”

Clarke simply handed her the flower and note before throwing her backpack on the ground and falling her on her with a groan.

“Uh, Clarke, this is for you.” She heard Octavia said but it didn’t register for a couple seconds before she sat straight up, “What?”

“You got a secret lover!”

Clarke snatches the note out of her roommate’s hand and quickly skims the note: Amaryllis for radiant beauty. Clarke, every time I see you, I am blinded by your beauty and I seek it everyday.

“That’s so…cheesy.” Clarke manages to stutter out after reading the note countless time.

“I think its sweet! You need to find whoever this is Blondie!”

Clarke wasn’t so sure it was a secret admirer and said so, “I don’t know O, maybe its Finn trying to get back with me.”

“That boy? Please! He knows nothing about romance.”

“Well, maybe its someone playing a prank.”

“Don’t think so, but we’ll wait and see what happens tomorrow.”

The next day, Clarke woke up early for her morning class. She was heading out the door to the bathroom when she saw another flower waiting for her as she opened the door, this time a yellow tulip. She picked up another note, “Clarke, your smile is my sunrise over the horizon.”

She can’t help but grin at that. After putting the note away and putting the flower in her makeshift vase, which is really just a cup with water in it, she headed out to wash up, a bright smile still adorning her face.

As she was about to pen the bathroom door, it opened and a girl walks out.

“Good morning,” Clarke said with her smile. The girl only nodded back. The girl held the door open for Clarke and she blushed and quietly thanks her.

Clarke’s heart was pounding. The girl’s name is Lexa. Everyone in the hall knows Lexa. She’s the only one besides the Resident Adviser that have a single room, meaning no roommate. She’s quite and mysterious. No one knows anything about her and people rarely see her. The only thing Clarke knows is that they have creative writing together, and that Lexa always have her hair in some beautiful, extravagant braids. The blonde hair girl can’t help but wishes that her secret admirer, if it indeed is not a joke, is actually Lexa.

‘ _Snap out of it Clarke, like she would have any interest in you_.’ She thought to herself as she went to wash up.

The day passes by slowly and she can’t wait until she gets back. When she finally got back later that afternoon, she can’t help but feels crestfallen when there are no flowers waiting for her.

“Two flowers and you’re already expecting some sort of pattern.” Her roommate muse out loud when she notices the sad face Clarke was adorning.

“Shut up O.”

The next day, she woke up fresh and ready to go while Octavia was grumbling away, “One morning flower and you already change your habits.”

“I am just excited. The sun is shining, there’s a light breeze, and it is just a perfect day out!” Clarke exclaim as she busted about the room.

“You are insane. I wonder if it’s too late to change room.”

 

“Whatever O, go back to sleep.”

 

“I’m trying! But SOMEONE is too nosy!”

“Sorry, I’ll go now.”

Clarke opens the door and immediately looks down but she didn’t see any flower or note. Again, a horrible sense of sadness washes over her.

 

_‘It been two flowers Clarke. Get a hold of yourself!’_

 

She headed to the bathroom slowly; all her excitement seems to have vanished away. To her surprise, Lexa was walking back to her room. This is the first time Clarke has ever seen Lexa in the dorm hallway more than once a week. She wanted to say hello but just couldn’t bring herself to. As if she wasn’t surprise enough, when they got close to each other, Lexa stops and tilted her head in an adorable way.

 

‘O _h god, she’s so cute. And her eyes! Have they always been this intensely beautiful? Why have I never notice? Oh crap, I think she’s talking to me_ ’ Clarke blinked slowly as she came out of her daydream.

 

Clarke shutter out “What?” and blush when she realizes she sounds so out of it.

 

“I asked if you are okay.” Lexa answers in a low and deliberate voice, as if all her words must be calculated and though through.

 

“Uh yeah! Yeah I’m fine! Yeah! Why uh why wouldn’t I be?”

 

_‘Ground, please swallow me up right now’_ Clarke thought to herself as embarrassment took hold of her.

 

Lexa simply smiles a bit, “That is good then. Have a good day Clarke, I will see you in class.” With that, Lexa walks away, leaving Clarke standing there with her mouth wide open.

 

Clarke’s face lit up after registering Lexa’s words.

 

‘ _She notice me! Oh no, that means she sees me wears sweatpants to class. Why must she notice me?’_

 

Clarke went through her morning routine in a daze and when she got back to her room, she search through her clothes, trying to find something nice to wear to class for once.

 

“What are you doing Clarke?”

 

“Trying to find clothes to wear to class.”

 

“Why? You never care. Once you went in your panda onesie remember?”

 

Clarke didn’t answer, simply continue to loudly look for some nice jeans and shirt.

 

Octavia looks up lazily when it finally hits her, “You’re dressing up for someone! WHO?”

 

“No one!”

 

“Yeah I’ll believe that if you didn’t sound like some just caught you stealing. Spill girl, who? You were gone for 15 minutes. Who did you meet in such a short time?”

 

Clarke mumbles something incomprehensible.

 

“Please repeat.”

 

“Lexa.”

 

This made Octavia sits up in alarm, “Lexa? As in hall mate Lexa? The one who you stare at in writing class Lexa? Hot mysterious Lexa?”

 

“Yes O, that Lexa.”

 

“You need to give me more than that,” Octavia leans forward on her bed, looking at Clarke with an intense look of concentration, well as intense as one can get when they’re still sleepy.

 

So Clarke sigh and told her roommate everything that happened once she left the room. When she was done, Octavia was smirking.

 

“What? Why are you smiling like that?”

 

“She liiiiikes you” Octavia sang loudly much to Clarke’s embarrassment.

 

“No she doesn’t, she was just being a decent person.”

 

“I’m willing to bet she’s the one sending you flowers.”

 

Clarke’s face flush red and she threw the shirt she was holding in her hand at Octavia and told her to go to sleep.

 

“Fine, but don’t be too surprise if Lexa asks you out. And just wear jeans and a shirt. Whatever you wear will be better than what you normally wears to class.”

 

After much time, Clarke finally settles for a pair of black skinny jeans, flats, a white tank top and a black leather jacket.

 

When she got to class, she went to sit where she normally sit and was sad to notice Lexa had yet to arrive. Clarke sits close to the back which gives her advantage to see everyone. Lexa tends to sit two or three row in front her and is always there when Clarke arrives. Today she is not. Clarke can’t help but wonder if something happens.

 

The class went by slowly and when the professor dismissed them, Clarke left the room and quickly walked to her next class. Most of the day went by uneventfully but she can’t get her mind off of Lexa.

 

When she got back to the dorm, there was yet another flower, an allium sativum and note waiting for her. She practically ran over to pick it up and tore open the note, “I hope I find the courage to tell you who I am soon. I bid you sweet dreams tonight my beautiful sunrise.”

 

Clarke smiles and thought to herself, ‘ _I hope so too’_

 

When she got inside the room, Octavia was not there and she was thankful, she doesn’t want to deal with her teasing anymore today.

 

It’s Friday and that means she only have one class today, her most hated class. Good thing Octavia is also in the class otherwise she’s pretty sure she would already failed the class.

 

Since she didn’t have class until the afternoon, she slept in and woke up pass noon. She drag herself out of bed and went through the motion before slowly walking to class with her messy hair and sweat pants and oversize t-shirt. She didn’t care, it’s Friday.

 

Class was boring, she was doodling in her notebook and Octavia was sleeping while her phone was recoding everything the professor was saying. When class finally ended, Clarke had to wake her roommate up and they slowly walked back to their room, ready to just relax and enjoy the weekend.

 

There, by her door, another flower.

 

“Looks like your secret admirer strike again Clarke.”

 

Clarke had to do everything in her willpower not to rush over to it.

 

Octavia had other ideas; she ran over and picked up the flower and note before rushing inside the room.

 

“Octavia! That’s mine!”

 

Octavia simply opened the note and read it out loud, “I hope you are not too busy tonight. I want to meet up if that is all right with you. I will be waiting by the fountain in front of the science library at 7 tonight. I hope to see you there. If you do not want to meet, then that is perfectly fine. I will cease my attempts, no questions ask. But I truly hope to see you tonight.”

 

After finishing the note, Octavia looks at Clarke with a look of insanity and yelled, “You have only an hour left Clarke! Hurry! Get change!”

 

“What makes you think I want to go? What if this is some sort of trap and I get kill?”

 

“No one is going to kill you in front of a library, that’s too public.”

 

“It’s Friday, midterms are done, no one is cramming for tests, it’s a perfect place for murder. “

 

“You worry too much, now, go change! I’ll go with you and hide in the bushes if you’re that scare.”

 

“What? No! I’m going and you will stay here.” Clarke does not want to deal with Octavia’s fail attempt at being a spy, especially not when she’s about to go meet her secret admirer.

 

Either her roommate didn’t hear her or she’s ignoring her because all she got was a black and red button up thrown in her face.

 

“Don’t button up all the way, show some boobs okay?”

 

“Octavia!”

 

“I’m just trying to help a friend out. Here, boots looks good.” She threw the boots to Clarke along with dark blue jeans and told her to hurry up and change.

 

After much hassle, Clarke was finally out of the room and speed walking towards campus. She didn’t want to be late and make her secret admirer thinks she’s rejecting them.

 

When she got there, with 3 minutes to spare, she notice no one there but Lexa sitting on the beach, her legs cross and her hands twirling a flower. Lexa looks up when she heard footsteps and she smile, a full smile that makes Clarke’s heart burst at such beauty.

 

Clarke’s didn’t know what to do. She never expected her secret admirer and Lexa to be the same person. Heck, she wasn’t even confident that this still isn’t a joke. But it’s real; it is all real because suddenly Lexa is standing in front of her, holding out a flower to her and she can’t help but stare into those eyes that reminds her of the universe and the ways the stars brighten up the night.

 

“I am glad you can make it Clarke.” Lexa said instead of a greeting, her tone full of relief as if she didn’t expects her to show up.

 

“I – this – you?”

 

Lexa mistook Clarke’s stammer as disappointment and whispers, “I’m sorry that I am not who you were expecting. I should go.”

 

Just as Lexa turns to walk away, someone yells, “IF YOU LET HER WALK AWAY I AM KICKING YOU OUT!”

 

Lexa stops and looks around confuse while Clarke merely sigh and yelled back “GO HOME OCTAVIA!”

 

Clarke grab onto Lexa’s wrist and spin her around to stare into those beautiful eyes once more.

 

“I’m sorry about my roommate. And no, please don’t go. I, well, I” Clarke stood there trying to say what’s on her mind but the words won’t leave her mouth.

 

“SHE LIKES YOU!”

 

“OCTAVIA!”

 

Lexa chuckle and handed her the flower.

 

“It’s a Gloxinia. It means love at first sight. I noticed you during the beginning of the year, you were moving in and busing a cart with way too many stuff. Your mom was lecturing you about not being organize and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” At this point Lexa stops and tilted her head before letting out a soft smile, “that was really cheesy. I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke shook her head, “no, don’t apologize, it’s flattering really. I can’t believe you remember that. And you are not the only one. I saw you walking out of the dorm two days into the school year and if Octavia was here, she would say I literally trips over your beauty.”

 

“SHE DID AND PULLED ME DOWN WITH HER!”

 

“OCTAVIA! LEAVE!” Clarke yells out before looking back at Lexa, “I’m sorry about her.”

 

“She is amusing.”

They stood there in silence for a bit, Clarke playing with the flower in her hands.

 

“May I escort you to dinner, Clarke?”

 

Clarke was too shock to say anything.

 

Lexa dips her head in what Clarke thinks it’s embarrassment, “It is fine if you do not wish to. I understand.”

 

In a moment of courage, Clarke lifts up her left hand and cradle Lexa’s cheek, forcing their eyes to meet once more.

 

“Dinner sounds amazing.”

 

Such a simply statement brought so much happiness into Lexa’s eyes and Clarke felt great, knowing she did that after all Lexa had been doing for her these pass couple days.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Lexa, really.”

                                 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check me out on at endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com 
> 
> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )


End file.
